IT'S NOT QUITE OVER
by shadowhunterme
Summary: Clary thought her life would go back to normal, well as normal as a shadow hunters life can get, but, since her brothers disappearance, she has felt on guard and alert. With a surprise family reunion, Jace learns more about his family tree then he had ever thought possible.
1. Chapter 1

Clary's Point of View

It has been several years since I have last seen my brother, Sebastian. I would have thought he would have shown up sooner or later, but, to my surprise, everything has been oddly quite, well, if you don't count the vigorous training Jace has been putting me through. His blessing of the Heavenly fire is now not considered dangerous to the Silent Brothers, but I always get a strange feeling when referring to it, like some secrete word might activate the power and cause something terrible to happen. Anyways, life has been normal, or as normal as a shadow hunter's life can get. Idris has almost completely recovered from all the wars. It is now more flourishing then ever and ever since Sebastian, extra security measures have been taken to guard the Demon Towers from further possible lunatics like him. My mother and Luke have often stayed in Idris lately where they are attempting to build a new manor in which we plan to live. So I've been staying at the institute while they are on their constant trips. I now have my own room across from Izzy. Don't get me wrong, Izzy is like a sister to me, but she never really respects my privacy. Every morning I wake up with an outfit placed on my dresser with a note from Izzy attached to it. It's like she has never heard of knocking. So I usually spend my weekdays training with Jace and my weekends doing whatever it is that I want, so, most of the time, Jace and I go on double dates with Simon and Izzy, and sometimes Maia and Jordan. Today was Friday and Jace and I had just finished training. He said he had a surprise for me so we sat on a bench outside the institute and watched as the sun set. I had, luckily, brought my colored pencils and my old, beaten sketchpad. I started drawing the beautiful scene when I saw Jace glance down.

"Clary, what are you drawing?" He asked.

"The sunset," I replied.

"Well that means that it is almost time to go," he started to get up right as I finished my picture. "I'll bring the bike around," he shot me a quick smile before dashing off. I closed my notebook, stood up, and waited for him do come around front. I heard the engine thrum as he pulled up, only a few inches away from me. I jumped back, startled, and put my hand over my heart to keep it from beating out of my chest. "You almost gave me a heart attack!" I said out of breath.

He smirked, "Have a little faith." He chuckled and handed me a helmet. I got on after him and wrapped my arms around his torso. I immediately felt heat surge through my body and I held tighter as we rocketed toward the street. I saw the road pull away out from underneath us and I gasped. The view was breathtaking but I was always nervous on the bike, even though Jace was right in front of me. We shot farther into the sky and I closed my eyes and snuggled my head onto Jace's shoulder and listened to the deafening sound of the bike as we headed toward our destination.


	2. Chapter 2

Clary's Point of View

My eyes were closed tightly as we landed and they stayed that way. I felt Jace laugh as he cut the engine, "We are on the ground. You can let go now," he sighed as if this thought disappointed him. I opened my eyes and saw him looking down at me. I blushed and loosened my grip.

"Sorry," I said. I got off the bike.

"Why are you sorry?" he encircled me in his arms and we just stood there for a while. He warmed me and then I thought about how I should have brought a jacket. We unwillingly pulled apart and he grabbed my hand. Even with just this little contact, electricity arched up my arm. He led me to a blue blanket and we sat, merely inches away from each other. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and I leaned my head against him. I looked around and just now noticed that we were on the roof of an abandoned building. There were a bunch of air ducts covering the roof and the only sign that someone had ever visited this place in the last ten years, was the demon motorcycle rest delicately on the ground. I could see all of New York below us. It was a breathtaking view. The city seemed so peaceful at night. All the lights were glowing in the city and the sounds of traffic were barely audible all the way up here. The air smelled relevantly fresh, compared to the rest of the polluted city. Jace leaned over to the other side and reached behind an air duct. He pulled a pale, brown picnic basket from its hiding place. He set it down and opened it, grabbing two cheese sandwiches and handing one to me. I raised an eyebrow, "Izzy didn't make these, did she?" I questioned him.

A laugh roared through his body, "Luckily, no. I made them,"

"Should I be frightened?" I laughed.

"I thought you liked my cheese sandwiches?" He looked down at me.

"I don't recall ever saying that I did or didn't," I crossed my arms stubbornly, yet playfully, over my chest. I tried to keep a straight face but barely succeeded.

He pretended to be pouting. I couldn't keep a straight face anymore. I busted out laughing and Jace joined in.

We ate in silence, enjoying each other's company. When we finished, we sat together looking at the sky. Jace kept pointing to the consolations in the sky and giving alternate shadow hunter names to the ones that I know. As for the ones I didn't, He listed them and told me short stories about them. He pointed to the Big Dipper. "And that is what we do not give Isabelle," I laughed and he looked down at me. His golden eyes stared into mine and our faces were inches apart. We started to close the space but an evil laugh echoed through the air. It jolted me and our heads butted. "Oww," I mumbled, rubbing my forehead. I looked up and barley stifled a scream. Where had been emptiness before now stood a figure almost taller than Jace. His fair hair was tousled and his iris-less black eyes bore into mine. He was wearing a red suit that had burgundy runes all over it and at his belt, hung the Infernal Cup. Sebastian, my brother, was standing right in front of us.

**Sorry for the cliff hanger, I couldn't resist. :) I will update as soon as I can.**


	3. Chapter 3

Jace's Point of View

"Clary what is it!" I screamed, whatever it was it must be terrifying. My hand flew instinctively to the place I kept my weapon. I scanned the rooftop. There was nothing, or no one, there. I looked back to her, she looked shaken. Her eyes were wide with fear. I pulled her into my arms. She looked like she was going to cry. I whispered calming words and reassured that whatever there was no longer here. She didn't relax.

Clary's Point of View

He was gone. He just disappeared into thin air. He was back; the person I most despised was back. I had a feeling that this would not be the last time I saw him. I shuddered in Jace's arms. He was crooning to me and rubbing my head.

One Week Later

My life had gone back to normal. Izzy had arranged for us to go shopping and Jace kept complaining that he had wanted to go out to dinner with me, but in the end, his complaining did no use. I offered him to come with us but he said "No. I'm sorry. I love you, but no one deserves that kind of torture," I had sighed and Izzy pulled me to the mall.

We had come home with a full wardrobe of clothes each. Izzy had called down Alec and Jace to help us carry the bags to our rooms. And by "help", I mean carry everything for us.

I opened the door and held it for Jace; after all, he did have his hands full. I told him to set them on a chair in the corner of the room. I wished I had cleaned up my room. I had papers and drawings everywhere, including on the walls, and my art supplies was placed and forgotten everywhere. My covers on my bed were a mess and almost all of my draws were thrown open. Jace sat on the edge of my bed. He patted the mattress next to him and motioned for me to sit there.

"Will you tell me what you saw now?" he asked, "It's been a week and you still haven't told me,"

I sat next to him and told him what had happened. He cringed, his face filled with disgust at the mention of Sebastian.

"I can't stand that creep," he concluded my statement before I got the chance.

"Neither can I," I replied.

"So the question is what's going on?" He glanced out the window. "And what are we going to do about it."

"I don't know," I followed his eyes to my window. The city glowed beneath the curtain of darkness. I looked at Jace he seemed oddly tired. He hardly ever seemed tired. We lay down and he wraps me in his arms. I close my eyes and the nightmares begin.


	4. Chapter 4

Clary's Point of view

_I am in a barren landscape, Snow coating everything around. I hear heavy breaths and I quickly turn on my heel. I gasp. Sebastian is running through the bleak prairie clutching a bag close to his chest. Then I realize that he is not alone. Trudging after him is a blonde girl with a bright aura, her blue shockingly blue eyes filled with fear. What is going on? I wonder as Sebastian darts past me, not seeming to notice that I am there. He glances over his shoulder towards the girl. She is now only a few steps behind, her strides equally matching his. I hear a sharp trill and my hands fly to my ears, trying to block the terrible sound. Sebastian and the girl simultaneously stop and turn their heads to the exact point in which I am standing. Sebastian smiles wickedly and the girl stares blankly at me, her eyes showing no emotion. Just as Sebastian comes towards me, I shriek and the scene goes black._

Apparently,my mind hasn't tortured me enough.

_This time I open my eyes and find myself on an abandoned hill. As I take in my surroundings, I notice that there is a small, wooden cabin, but, besides that, there is no sign of civilization. I dash toward the plain and feel myself hit something hard. I cannot see my obstacle. I reach in front of me. As my hand comes in contact with the invisible barrier, the scene blurs. I run to the other side and the same thing holds me back. I now have realized that I am in some sort of box. I turn my attention to the house and catch my breath as I see a familiar sparkly figure. He is dressed in canary-yellow jeans with a vivid sequined shirt. He walks up to the doorway and knocks. As the door opens, I only get a brief glance at the women as the door opens, flooding the space with light. _

I wake up startled. I lean up quickly and put my head in my hands. Jace only slightly stirs at my sudden movement. I find myself gasping for air. I shudder violently. I just saw Magnus. The same Magnus that has been missing for _two_ years. I hug my knees and try to keep from shaking. Not only did I see him, I also saw Sebastian. The one person that haunts my sleep and scares me half to death when I'm awake. I decide to take a walk to calm my mind.

**Thanks for reading. I will try to get a new chapter up at least every Thursday and Sunday. Reviews are appreciated. Till next time. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it's so late into the day, I had tons of homework. ****. Here's the next chapter.**

Clary's Point of View

I carefully slip out of bed, trying not to wake Jace. I take deep breathes as I climb up to the garden. It is midnight, so I try to focus on the beautiful flowers in bloom, but it isn't distracting enough. I sit on the bench and grab the bag I always kept under it. I opened the bag and took out a pouch filled with colored pencils along with a spare notebook. I have often planned on coming up here to try and draw the most amazing flowers from Idris, but have never found the time. So here I sit, trying to replicate the flowers onto the paper. Sketching has always helped me clear my mind and find a relaxing place. I breathe in the heavily scented air and start to draw an exotic red, orange, and neon pink flower. Just as I'm finishing the stem, the flower catches fire. I bat out the flames and I notice a role of parchment fall to the ground. I slowly reach towards the scroll. As I pick it up, I realize just how bad my hands are shaking. I try to steady myself as I unfurl the paper, but it only makes it worse. I try to concentrate, but the words look like they are about vibrate of the page. I am finally able to read it. It says:

_To My Dearest Sister,_

I freeze and then begin to shudder, though it is quite warm.

_It is about time we see each other, I haven't see or, let alone, heard from you in ages. How about you, Jace, and I meet up and discuss? I have many things that I need to tell you both._

It seemed more a demand than a question.

_And I also have a surprise for Jace. We are to meet tomorrow at dusk on top of the old abandoned factory; Jace will know what I'm referring to. I cannot stress the importance that only you two know. And if you get any smart ideas to try and ambush __**us**__, I will know and the end result will not be pretty. Do not bring any weapons either. If you are wondering why you should trust me, I would assure that I swear by the angel, but since you probably think that is not a strong pact, I will swear by Lilith. So I expect there to only be __**four**__ of us, you and Jace, and me and my company. This will be a peaceful discussion, so I do not plan on being armed and neither should you, and don't even try to bother with weapons, I have ways of knowing._

_Sincerely, your brother, Sebastian_

I barely muffle a scream, yet it is still audible. I stare at Sebastian's menacing writing, neatly scrawled in crimson across the pale paper.

"What's going on?!" I turned and saw Izzy in pink lace pajamas holding a seraph blade. It might not sound terrifying, but Isabelle managed to pull it off.

I quickly hid the paper behind my back. "Nothing Izzy, I guess I was sleepwalking and I was shocked when I realized that I was up here.

"Alright," she didn't look convinced. "Well if that's all, I need my beauty sleep, so goodnight Clary and try not to wake me or the dead. Because if you wake me again, you're going to wish you were among them. Not trying to be mean of course, I would have said the same to either of my brothers." She slowly sulks back to her room. I go back to my room and try to sleep again, but everything is buzzing around in my head. And then I finally manage a dreamless sleep.

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I may have to cut back to posting every Sunday; I've had a lot of homework lately. I will try to post again then and until then, I would love to hear any comments from you. Please review and I will see you next time.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy.**

Clary's Point of View

I open my eyes and find that my room is very brightly lit. I blink my eyes trying adjust the sudden brightness. "Good morning, Sunshine," I her Jace call before my eyes are focused enough to see him.

"What time is it," I mumble.

"Hmm, it's about, maybe four am," he says.

"And why am I awake at four in the morning?" I almost growl.

"They Clave has called for a meeting," he said. I sigh. Ever since I've been eighteen, I've had to go to every Clave meeting.

"What for this time?" I say.

"Well, I would prefer to be the one who doesn't have to tell you that answer," he walks out the door and towards his room. I quickly get dressed in my shadow hunter gear and head downstairs. I am startled as I see Izzy in the kitchen with a plan white apron on. I smell something fowl and I try to hold back my nausea.

"Morning Izzy," I say.

"Good morning Clary, would you like some eggs?" She holds the pan toward me and, oddly enough, it has burnt eggs with a greenish tint.

"Izzy, did you forget to check the expiration date again?" I ask. She opens the fridge and grab the carton.

"It appears we do have a problem," She dumps the pan in the trashcan. "I'll just make pancakes instead, Clary do you want some?"

"I, uh," I bite my lip, thinking for an excuse. Then it dawns on me. "I have to go to the Clave meeting," I say.

"Oh," she replies, "I haven't been informed of a meeting." And then Jace runs downstairs.

"Hey Izzy," he says.

"Good morning," she starts gathering supplies for pancakes.

"Clary and I have to go," He says. Before Izzy can reply, he grabs my arm and pulls me towards the elevator.

After the silent ride down, I make a portal with my stele and we are transported to Idris.

The secret country is the most amazing thing I have ever seen. Jace and I walk the streets, hand in hand, to the council. After we've found our seats, the council commends. They say the usual progress Idris is making and how the wards are doing. I tune out until I hear one of them say Jonathon Christopher Morgenstern. That snaps me back into reality. "Jonathon has been recently sited," I hear them say, "On the outskirts of Greenland." I hold my breath. "And he has also been spotted with a blonde girl in the following locations," A map appeared behind the head of the Clave. I see the red dots and they are following a sort of _path._ And the most recent was somewhere in New York. My vision blurs and the world goes black.

"Clary," I hear a distant voice say. "Clary, Clary?" It keeps calling. I rub my head and sit up groggily. I find that I'm in my bed at the institute. The person that was calling my name sat at the foot of my bed. Jace. "Are you ok?" he asks.

"What happened?" I say.

"You passed out at the Clave meeting," he says soothingly. The memories come running back and I nearly faint again.

"Sebastian," I mutter my voice tight.

"Will not come near you, if I can prevent it." He seems so sure of what he said. And that's when I show him the letter. His jaw drops as he reads.

"What are we going to do?" I say.

"Would you possibly be up for it?" Jace sighs.

"If your there," I say. He wraps me in his arms.

We just stay there for a while until I hear knocking at my door. Jace reluctantly pulls away from me as Alec comes bursting through the door. "You've got to see this," he says. His breaths were uneven. He dashes out of the room with Jace and I right on his heels. He leads us to Library. The desk is toppled over and the angel statues broken. All of the books are out of the shelves and the glass display cases are broken. On one of the walls, written in red paint, are three letters, J C M. I scream. Jonathon was here and we hadn't noticed. How safe was the institute? Jace grabs my arm and drags me out of the room.

"Came down," he was barely succeeding to keep the panic out of his voice, but I knew it was there.

"What are we going to do?" I say.

"There is only one thing we can do," his voice was shaky now. I knew what he was going to say. I held my breath. "Looks like we are going to go meet Sebastian." My breath comes out raged and I nod. There was no escaping the inevitable.

**Tell me what you think. Do you know what the surprise is? Pm me and review. See you next chapter, bye.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I've had extra time lately, so here is the next chapter. I had originally thought that it would take me more time to write, and I believe this is my best chapter yet. Some twists are going to take place. Nice try ****greygirl2358, Seelie queen and Kaelie are good guesses, but things are not that simple. And thank you tmilover122, I am expecting even more twists in the future and I in no way intend on ending this anytime soon. I have been excited for this chapter in particular. Enjoy. **

Clary's Point of View

I find myself debating if I should or shouldn't take my dagger. I have decided to go with the heaviest, most protective, leather shadow hunting gear I have and I find myself wanting to bring the weapon, but also fearing the consequence. I slip on a spiked wrist band and am given peace of mind. It wasn't much, but would be a slight, very slight, advantage if things turned for worse. I meet Jace at the end of the hall. He grabbed his favorite jacket and began to remove the weapons hidden inside the various pockets.

"Are you ready?" he turned his attention towards me.

"As ready as I'll ever be," I sigh and he offers his hand. I graciously take it and he leads me outside and goes to get the motorcycle. The impact of this trip hit me all at once. I dropped to my knees, my legs shaking too badly to support my body. I was getting ready to see my demon of a brother. I rub my eyes and am surprised when they came back dry. I stand up and find that my legs are more stable. Jace pulls up in front of me and I get on the bike without an exchange between us. We take off and I buried my head in his shoulder. I try to keep myself from thinking about what was going to happen. I try to think of Simon and comics and sifi movies. I fall into the ignorant bliss of my daydream.

With a thud, I am jolted back reality. Jace has stopped on the roof where we had had the picnic. I scan the area of the roof and find nothing. We were either early or Sebastian was hidden amongst the darkness lurking in every corner. Jace was standing by my side and we waited.

I heard an evil chuckle. Sebastian emerged from the shadows. His white-blonde hair was neatly trimmed and he wore simple Shadowhunter gear. He was as intimidating as usual. "Hello sister," his lips curled into a wicked smile. "I was worried that you wouldn't show."

"As charming as usual," I said, my voice heavily accented with sarcasm.

He didn't seem to notice, or just didn't care. "Why, thank you," he turned his attention to Jace. "It's truly been to long since we have last seen each other wouldn't you agree?"

"Infinity wouldn't have been long enough," Jace retorts.

"Well, isn't someone happy to see me?" Sebastian's laugh was like sandpaper.

"Enough wasting time, why is it that you have called us here?" Jace's voice dripped with venom.

"Ouch, why must you use that tone, we are like brothers," as Jace frowned, Sebastian's smile widened. "If you must know right this second, I guess I must begin my proposition." He grabbed the cup from his belt. "First, I will offer this to you, I have decided to restrain from my evil ways, and I believe you may feel safer knowing that this is in your custody." Jace stared at him open-mouthed, unwilling to believe. I felt my heart beating out of my chest. I didn't trust his statement about the change. "Oh and I almost forgot," the blonde from my dream stepped out from behind him. Her eyes filled with an emotion I couldn't recognize, it was hopeful, but also shocked. And then she stared at Jace, open-mouthed, like she had seen a ghost. She tucked a piece of gold-blonde hair behind her ear. Wait. Gold blonde? Her hair was the exact same shade as Jace's. Sebastian smiled, as if noticing my realization. "This is Jeannette Celia Herondale, Jace's twin sister."

**I hope you liked it. I've actually had this planned for a while, well before I started writing. If you have any thoughts, I'd love to hear them.** _**Peace out**_


	8. Chapter 8

**So now it's time to see what happens. That was not my only surprise and I can't wait to write about the others. Anyways, I have a short story about my friends. One of my friends was being a fool one day and said "What is**_** The Mortal Instruments**_**?" My other friend called him a mundie. He said "What's a Monday?" "Mundie," I corrected him," short for mundane." "Oh," he said, "the combination of the abbreviations for Monday and Great Dane." I sighed and mumbled by the angel. He continued on with his definition until my friend and I made him look up the word and a summery for the series. He never fixed it though, he still says that it means Monday and Great Dane. I hope you like the new chapter.**

If Jace's mouth could have dropped lower, it just did. "What do you mean sister?" I heard my voice tremble. This made my brother laugh hysterically.

"Sister, of the same parents." He said. "For example, you are my sister."

"Ha ha, that's not what I meant, Sebastian," I hissed. Jeanette and Jace were staring at each other in shock.

"Well when father and Hodge had saved Jace, they failed to notice, or more likely care, about his twin. Amatis found her and had been one in the many to help raise her."

"Wait, so she actually is his sister?" it seemed possible.

"What did I just say? You are so ignorant," he turned his attention to Jace. "Jace? Hello, are you still there?" He laughed at Jace's blank expression. Jeanette started walking towards Jace and he stood blankly watching. She wrapped Jace in a hug.

"I had heard about you, but I had never imagined that I would see my brother again." She said.

He hesitantly put his arms around her. "Aww, what a touching family moment, Clary?" Sebastian opened his arms wide.

"Not going to happen" I hissed.

"Ok, ok," he put his hands defensively in front of him. Jeanette had left Jace and was right next to him again. Sebastian put his arm around Jeanette and she cuddled up to him. What is going on? Questions are racing through my head, clouding my ability to think strait. Jace seemed to get over his momentary shock. He dropped the Infernal Cup and it clanked loudly and rolled behind an air duct.

"Whops," he said. He darted after the cup. I heard him mutter something and the roof blazed with light. Sebastian's eyes widened and he stepped away from Jeanette right as Jace came flying towards him, burying the seraph blade into his chest. Sebastian's eyes filled with shock and he crumbled to his knees.

Jace's Point of View

I had done it. I had finally destroyed him. My sister dropped to his side and began sobbing. Why would she mourn _his_ death? It made no sense. I put a hand on her shoulder and I felt her back heave as she cried. She snapped her head around to me. "How dare you?" She said. She sounded broken.

"He was a monster,"

"How can you say that? You're the one that killed him!"She swatted my hand away and stood, glaring at me. If looks could kill, I would be twelve feet under. I saw something else in her eyes. Fear. Was she afraid of me?

"I'm sorry if this somehow affected you."

"What do you mean "somehow"? He was to be my husband!" The anger in her voice almost distracted me from what she had just said.

"Husband?"

"Yes, but you killed him. I loved him and you killed him." She wiped her eyes.

"Jeanette, I'm sorry, but I do have reasons. Come to the institute and I will explain." I hoped that she would and that I could explain to her.

"Why should I trust you after what you just did?" she looked like she wanted to grab my blade and send me away along with Sebastian.

"I am your brother, take a leap of faith?" I offered.

She sighed, "I guess I've got nothing else to lose."

I smiled. I was glad that she trusted me, even though I gave her every reason not to. Well I guess it wasn't technically trust, but it would do, it at least meant she wouldn't be killing me anytime soon. Clary created a portal with the stele that I had put on the roof earlier by the seraph blade. Why would I come here without a weapon? That's just stupid to believe Sebastian wouldn't try something, after all, the cup he tried to pass of was a fake. I had seen the real one; this one was just a really bad imitation. I had no clue where it was or who it was with so I just sigh, throw the cup of the roof and step next to the girls. He all hurtle through the portal. We land in the hall outside mine and Clary's room. I take Jeanette to a spare room and tell her to make herself at home. She glares at me and says nothing. I can tell she is holding back tears. She slammed the door in my face, so I sighed, gave up, and went to go see Clary. Clary was sifting through her dresser. "What are you doing?" I say, wrapping my arms around her.

"Just trying to put together some clothes for Jeanette," she closes the draws. "It might be better if I just asked Izzy; she is closer to her height than I am."

"Well, I appreciate you trying to help her,"

"Considering you just killed my demon of a brother, it's the least I could do," I smile down at her and she looks up. Our faces are inches apart and our lips are almost touching.

"Hey Jace, what-"Jeanette came through the open door. "Oh sorry, am I interrupting something?" Her eyes were puffy and red. I pull apart from Clary and turn my full attention to Jeanette while Clary blushed and looked towards the window, as if it had suddenly become the most interesting thing in the world.

"What is it?" I say.

"Oh someone just called for you to come downstairs right this second," she mimicked the voice, and I knew, almost instantly, that she was talking about Isabelle. I ran downstairs and was followed by the girls. Izz was standing by the stove with her arms crossed.

"You should have told me we had company, we don't have enough food here to make a large meal." Izzy scolded. I sighed in relief.

"I'll order takeout," I offered and pulled my cell phone out of my pocket before she could complain. I called a pizza place and asked for our usual. We waited at the table.

"So, who is this?" Izzy asked me.

"I'm Jeanette," held out her hand to Izz and she shook it. She was being very nice to everyone, well besides the exception of me; she looked and acted like she wanted to kill me.

"And you are?" Izzy pushed on.

"I'm Jace's twin sister." She replied. Izzy looked confused and she turned to me.

"You have a sister? And how did I not know this?"

"Well it might have to do with that fact that I didn't know either." I simply replied. That made her shut up.

"Yeah, how is that?" Clary asked.

"Its long story," Jeanette said lowering her head as if she wanted to see the shoes she had worn. Alec came through the door holding pizza boxes.

"Ok, who's the one that confused the poor mundane?"

**Lol, poor mundane. I was going to post this tomorrow, but I decided to post it today instead. So I probably won't post tomorrow, unless I write really fast. I will try my best. I hoped you liked it. Please review and tell me your opinions. Jeanette might have taken that too well; I may go back and change that. Tell me what you think. Bye.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Enjoy fellow fanfiction readers. And thank you all for reading, without viewers, this would be nowhere near as enjoyable for me so thank you all, reviewers and viewers for sticking to this story.**

**Jace's Point of view**

"Sorry, my bad," I say, trying to hold back laughter. Alec rolls his eyes and sets the boxes on the table. His eyes lock on Jeanette.

"Who is this?" Alec questions.

"It's none other than Jace's dearest twin sister, didn't you know that?" Izzy says smugly.

"WHAT!" Thanks a lot Izzy. I glare at her for a few seconds and she keeps a victorious smile. Then I turn back to Alec and explain everything that happened. Izzy all but screamed with joy when I mentioned Sebastian's death, but then she looked ashamed when Jeanette was on the verge of tears.

"Well, I suppose it's now time for Jeanette to explain what has happened." I say.

"Okay," she took a shaky breath. "After Hodge and Valentine took Jace, Amatis found me. She kept me a secret, for fear of Valentine or the circle finding me and she raised me. When I was ten, she heard about Jace and thought it would be safer if I lived In New York, she feared the members that had killed Michael would come for me. So when I arrived, I was meat by a warlock with cat-like eyes." This got Alec's attention.

"Who?" he asked.

"The warlock's name was Magnus Bane." Alec practically fell out of his chair.

"WHAT?!" Jeanette looked at him as if he had gone crazy. Izzy was soon at her brother's side. Alec started mumble to himself.

"For how long where you there?" Alec finally got out.

"Well, I stayed there until I went back to live with Amatis a week or two before the war between Valentine. And after that, Sebastian found us."

Clary's Point of View

Jeanette was at Amatis's house when I was staying, how hadn't I known she was there? And we have been to Magnus's house a lot, especially Alec. How had no one known about her? I feel like an absolute idiot.

"After Sebastian found us, Amatis wasn't very happy. She disappeared and I never saw her again…" her voice trailed off.

Alec seemed to be over his momentary shock. "Did Magnus ever mention anyone?" of course.

"On many occasions he mentioned a group of Shadowhunters and their vampire friend. He always went on and on about how one of them had the bluest of eyes and beautiful black hair and etcetera." Right as she said it, she seemed to realize who Magnus had been referring to. "Oh, so your Alec?" she points a finger at him.

"Yes," he replied. She turned to Izzy.

"And you're Isabelle? Alec's sister?" she nodded "And, Wait." She turned to me. "You're the redhead that stayed at Amatis's house? The stepdaughter of Luke, Amatis's brother?"

"Yeah, so you've heard of me?"

"I saw you passed out on the floor of our kitchen," she simply said. I blush, don't you just hate when people see you passed out on the floor?

"Sorry about that, that river has been a real pain, but, anyways, I'm Clary," she nods.

"Jeanette, do you need any Clothes?" Jace cuts in.

"I suppose so," She said coldly. What's with her giving Jace the cold shoulder?

"Ok I'm sure Clary and Izzy wouldn't mind taking you shopping," I glare at him. He just volunteered me to go shopping. Wow, I thought I was impossible to be to mad at someone you really love, but I guess not. Izzy starts talking about the stores and how she would ask Simon to come with us. At least I wouldn't be all alone. We all finished our meals in silence.

I went upstairs and to my room. I grabbed a pair of shorts that were baggy on me and my longest T-shirt. I went down the hall and knocked on the door of Jeanette's room. "Come in," I heard her say. I open the door and walk in. Her room is as clean and neat as Jace's.

"I thought you might need something to sleep in," I offer her the clothes and she graciously accepts them.

"Thanks," she says.

"No problem," She towers a foot over me. "If there is anything else you need, just ask."

"Thank you," I see something glint out of the corner of my eye. I turn my gaze to her dresser. On top of it sit six jars, all tinted blue. "What are those," she sighed.

"Another long story," she said

"Speaking of long stories, I believe you miss understood Jace's motives," I say.

"I still do not know why he did that," I can tell that she is holding back tear. Unlike Jace, she wasn't raised by my terrible father, so I guess she hadn't a need to hide her emotions.

"I will explain," I sit on the bed next to her and tell her all about my demonic, incest-loving brother. Her mouth almost hit the floor.

"By the angel," I hear her murmur. "Oh no, oh no, no, no,"

"What is it?" I ask.

"That is the father of my future child?!" she isn't holding back tears anymore. By the angel, I wasn't expecting that.

**I hope you enjoyed and please do not hate me for ending it there, I will post as soon as I finish the next chapter. So put away your torches and pitchforks and do not hate me. So any thoughts on the ending? Pm me or review, I love hearing from you guys! Peace. **


End file.
